


Hurt

by deanlovescastielkisses



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovescastielkisses/pseuds/deanlovescastielkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous Asked: Cas gets hurt on a hunt and Dean has to stitch him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

Everything started out great.

It was just another typical salt and burn. Nothing too crazy. If only it had stayed that way.

"Cas! Holy shit. Are you okay, man?" Dean rushes over to Cas’ side. He had just blasted the ghost full of rock salt, giving them a minute or so of peace before she comes back.

He kneels beside Cas and sees that he’s bleeding pretty badly around his stomach. Dean applies pressure to the wound and Cas gasps in pain.

"Shh. It’s okay. It’s okay, Cas. Sam’s gonna find the bones real quick and burn the bitch."

Shortly after his Fall, Dean was wary to bring out the now-human Cas on a hunt. But Cas had sworn that he was ready and Dean listened.

Cas laughs lightly, but it causes a coughing-fit.

Dean lifts Cas’ head and rests it on his lap and continues to press down on the wound. “Shit, Cas. What the hell were you thinking? You’re human now. You can’t just walk up to a ghost a think that you can defend yourself with your fists.”

Before Cas can respond, the ghost returns, even more pissed off than before. Dean doesn’t get the chance to shoot her because she is now shoving him away from Cas, sending him flying straight into the nearby brick wall. He hits it with a hard thud and lies on the ground, groaning in pain.

She leans over Cas, ready to strike him while he’s down. But then the ghost stops and lets out a blood-curdling scream as she bursts into flames.

Dean, still in pain, crawls over to Cas. “Cas. Hey, buddy. She’s gone. Come on. Let’s get you up so we can get you fixed.”

Sam comes rushing into the room a few minutes later. Luckily, she was buried not too far from where they were.

"Woah, Dean. Is he okay?" He asks as he rushes over to Cas’ side. He helps Dean pull him to his feet.

"I’m okay." Cas groans as Dean throws Cas’ arm over his shoulders, helping him walk.

"Shut up, Cas. No you’re not." Dean snaps.

"Uh, okay. Umm. Let’s get him back to the room and figure out what’s going on. I’ll drive." Sam offers.

* * *

Cas is laid out in the backseat, resting his head on Dean’s lap as they race back to the hotel and the only thing he can remember is Sam’s reckless speeding and Dean’s yelling at him to be careful.

The front door to their hotel slams open and Dean hauls Cas over to the bed and lays him down easy. 

Cas lets out a hiss in pain, “Ahh. Dean-“

"Shh. We’ve got you, buddy." He looks over to Sam. "Get some warm wash cloths and the suturing kit out of my bag."

Cas’ filthy and bloody clothes make it difficult to see where the source of the blood is.

"Uhh, Cas? I need to take your shirt off, okay?"

Cas can only nod as he tries to steady his breathing. 

Dean is able to remove Cas’ bloody coat and shirt with ease since most of it was in shreds anyways.

Sam hands Dean the suturing kit and moves in to help, but Dean stops him. 

"I, uhh, I got it from here, Sam. Thanks." He mumbles.

Sam scoffs, “Well, what am I supposed to do?”

"What do I look like? You figure it out. But I’ve got this, okay?"

Sam scoffs, “Fine. I’ll let you deal with him. It doesn’t look too bad.” He peeks at Cas’ bare chest as Dean wipes away all the excess blood, only revealing one deep cut and many minor ones. “I’ll go out and get dinner, I guess.”

"And bring alcohol." Cas groans and the brothers can’t help but laugh.

* * *

"You’re such a baby, Cas. I’ve seen you in more worse shape than this and you never showed any signs of pain." He continues wiping the blood off his chest.

"That’s because I am experiencing pain like this for the first time, Dean. Cut me some slack." He winces.

Dean smiles at that. “I guess you’re right.” He puts the bloody cloths on the floor and breaks out the suturing kit.

"So, uhh, this is the part that’s gonna hurt so brace yourself, okay? I don’t have anything to numb you with."

Cas shifts on the bed so he’s lying down on his back, giving easier access to the cuts. He nods his head, “It’s okay.”

"You should grab onto something to squeeze when the pain sets in. It can help distract you. Here," he grabs a pillow and hands it to Cas. "hold onto this."

Cas does as he’s told and holds onto the pillow as Dean begins poking at him with the sutures. He hisses in pain and his fingers squeeze tightly onto the pillow. 

"Just a few more, buddy. I know it hurts. Sorry." Dean tries to hurry to relieve Cas from the pain, but the bitch got him good.

The pain is shooting through his entire body and he moves his hand to rest on Dean’s knee, clutching at him to help ground him.

Dean doesn’t respond to the hand on his knee, or the tight grip on it as Cas cringes through the pain.

"There." He finishes as he ties off the sutures. 

Cas lets out a sigh, but doesn’t move his hand from Dean’s lap.

Dean place a bandage on the stitches and wraps his abdomen in gauze.

"That was very unpleasant." Cas says softly.

"Yeah, I know it was. I’m sorry." Dean says as he puts everything away. He moves to stand up from the bed, but Cas grabs onto his arm before he can get away.

"Dean, please stay." He says with a soft break to his voice.

"I’m not going anywhere, Cas." He says softly as he sits back down on the bed.

Cas shifts uneasily, contemplating his next move. He wants, he needs, something. But he doesn’t know exactly what.

"Come here." Dean whispers as he extends his arms out to Cas.

Cas leans into them, and Dean shifts so he’s leaning against the headrest, Cas’ head on his chest.

"I know it’s scary, Cas. But I’m here, okay?"

Cas shifts so he is lying closer to Dean, head still resting on Dean’s chest. Dean softly runs his hand up and down Cas’ bare back as his other arm holds onto Cas’ as it’s stretched across his stomach.

"Whenever I get hurt, I like being held, too. It’s comforting for me. But there’s never anyone to hold onto." He says softly. 

"There’s me." Cas says as he looks up at Dean.

Dean laughs lightly at that, “Yeah, Cas. There’s you.” He squeezes his arms around him lightly.

Cas shifts and leans up towards Dean and softly brushes his lips against his. “Thank you.” He whispers.

"Anytime, Cas." Dean smiles as he leans back in to kiss him again. This time, it’s deeper.

* * *

Sam walks into the room and sees a sleeping Cas lying against a sleeping Dean.

He sets the groceries down on the table and sits down, smiling.

"Finally." He whispers to himself as he cracks open a beer.

 


End file.
